stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Stanton
"I could've saved you. I could've saved you a lifetime." Detective Miles Paul Stanton is an investigator in the police force and is the second eldest Stanton sibling. He is married to Lea Stanton (née Saunders) and the two have a daughter named Gabrijela. History Unlike the rest of his brothers, he did not formerly work in the army or navy or RAF, as his younger years were marred with him thinking he was dyslexic, due to his school mixing up his test results with another student. His rocky childhood means he was underappreciated, however he still nabbed a job in the police, his childhood ambition. Millennium Bridge Fire After being caught up in a fire on the Millennium Bridge, London, alongside Madeleine and Dustin, he is left with minor burns which run down his back and part of his torso. Meeting Lea After a case in Series 2 leaves him flustered, he takes on a new case entitled "Jilted Fiancée's Rampage". He quickly deduces the "Jilted Fiancée" is Rina Leanna Ryan Saunders, Lea Saunders, a Croatian woman who was jilted by her future husband Simon Westwick. He captures Lea, however falls in love with her wild nature. Miles seems to tame Lea. Miles apparently solved her broken heart and loneliness. In 3.3, he proposes to Lea. This engagement is the quickest in the whole of the show, as they have known each other for only a few months. They marry in 3.6 in a small church in Croatia, with Lea giving birth to Gabrijela in the Series 3 finale. Marriage Issues Miles faces marriage issues after Lea accuses him of adultery with Niamh Grey, his co-worker. Although Niamh herself says there's nothing going on between her and Miles, Lea is wary. Miles argues and says they should stay together for Gabi, but Lea says that's selfish and that isn't love. Miles then says it's Lea's fault as she's afraid of committment. Lea doesn't deny, but say that isn't the main reason. She also cannot live in a house wit happy couples when she knows she isn't happy. Miles says he did not know Lea was unhappy and Lea says she covers things up well as she was an actress prior to meeting Miles. They get divorce papers, however Liam burns them by igniting them in the fire, saying they should be happy and them being unhappy makes him feel even worse. Their relationship is left uncertain, with Lea facing a possible exit from the show at the end of that series. Things are not helped when Claudia Flint, Miles' girlfriend of 6 years (14-20) appears. It's been 7 years since they last met and there is still sexual chemistry on Claudia's behalf. Pending Divorce Series 6 begins with Miles and Lea’s relationship in an uncertain state, with a divorce pending. The arrival of Miles’ ex, Claudia Flint, does not help matters, especially as Claudia seems almost hopeful that the divorce will go through. While Miles and Lea’s relationship seems okay in the beginning, Claudia stirs it up at Clary and Liam’s engagement party, when she’s “drunkenly” kisses Miles, while a shocked but smug Rosalie looks on. Rosalie promises not to tell Lea about the kiss, but only if she tells Dustin to shake off Amber Capone. Miles blatantly agrees, yet Claudia keeps a guilty conscience so tells Lea of her treachery. Lea signs divorce papers and gives them to Miles, saying that if he signs she’ll leave and be on the first plane back to Croatia, stating that she knew she’d never find true love and that it’s not his fault Simon Westwick screwed her over forever. Miles does not sign. Lea thinks she has made a mistake. Miles tells Claudia that he wants her to move back to America, but Claudia says a dental opportunity has arisen in London and she wants to take it. Claudia stays and Lea stays away from Miles. However, when Claudia realises she's messed up, she returns to America, apologising for any inconvenience. Relationships Lea Stanton He met Lea after doing a case on her and realising that she isn't a psychopath, but a broken woman who needs loving. After meeting his future wife in Series 2, the relationship didn’t take much to build up until they married in a quiet Croatian church in Series 3. They share a daughter, Gabrijela “Gabi” Stanton, who was born in Series 3. Miles and Lea’s relationship began to crack in Series 5, after Lea suspected he was having an affair with his co-worker, Niamh Grey. Even though it was false, Lea filed for divorce, however Liam burned the divorce papers in the fire. Lea and Miles’ relationship is hit again in Series 6, shortly after mending broken bonds, with the arrival of Claudia Flint. Claudia puts stain of the relationship, however Miles and Lea muscle through and eventually arrive at a loving relationship status again. Niamh Grey Although his wife Lea says he's having an affair with Grey, Miles denies it. Their relationship is strictly professional, with Grey even saying she's got a boyfriend. Claudia Flint Miles and Claudia's relationship lasted 6 years, from when they were both 14 to when they were 20. It ended due to Claudia's inability to committ to it after their teenage years, in fears that Miles wanted to start a family, while she wanted to pursue her career as a world-class dentist. In Series 6, she appears again, vowing that she's never been able to settle for anyone but him.